


Ch. 2 - Hana is a Woman

by Kinkykingliam



Series: Hanawell AU [2]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: Picking up right after Ch. 1. Maxwell takes Hana back to his room and helps her to unwind, while discovering some interesting feelings he didn’t think he had.





	Ch. 2 - Hana is a Woman

Hana sits on the floor, Maxwell across from her. A bewildered look on his face.  
“Hana, are you…” Maxwell trails off, noticing that she is not wearing a bra  
Hana quickly wraps her cardigan around her body, as much as she can. She can’t help the tears that fall from her eyes. She can’t believe that of all the people, she bumped into Maxwell Beaumont.  
“I’m sorry” Maxwell says, holding out his hand to Hana  
He helps her up and she leans into his chest. As he wraps both of his arms gently around her.   
“Let’s get you into a bath, you smell like sex Hana” Maxwell smirks  
Hana cheeks flush a deep red. She doesn’t say anything as Maxwell throws his arm around her shoulders, leading her back to his room. He slides his key card into the door, ushering in Hana.  
“How about you take a bath, I’ll get your things from you room and grab some coffee.” Maxwell says  
“Sure” Hana says, her voice dry and shaky  
She turns slowly, pulling her cardigan off. She drops it onto a chair next to the bathroom door. She takes the key card to her room out of her back pocket, handing it to Maxwell.  
“Thanks Hana” He says, gently patting her shoulder  
She gives him a weak smile. As she turns and walks into the bathroom. Maxwell doesn’t mean to look. He really doesn’t. But Hana is so beautiful and fair. He notices her lean down and pull her jeans off through the crack in the door. He sees her in her underwear, lean over the tub. Her delicate fingers under the nozzle, waiting for the water to warm up. He scolds himself for looking at Hana like this. It’s Hana.  
It’s Hana.  
He turns towards the door, forcing himself out of the room. Despite the growing bulge in his pants. He can’t think about that right now. Hana’s sad. Hana’s a woman.  
Maxwell feels a lot of conflicting emotions, as he slides Hana’s key card into the door and enters her room. It smells so good. Like lavender and something else. Honey, with a hint of Vanilla. Maxwell grabs her bag, double checking the closets and drawers to make sure he leaves nothing behind. When he’s done checking the room, he quickly heads back up to his room. Carefully placing everything outside the bathroom door, using all of his willpower not to look at Hana in the tub.   
His willpower fails him. He didn’t have much of it anyways. He slowly tilts his head, to just the right angle. Hana lays there, a bath full of suds. A hint of mint and something else Maxwell can’t quite figure out, wafting out of the bathroom. She looks so peaceful. Her hair knotted up in a bun on the top of her head. Her eyes closed, as she slowly breathes. Doing her best to calm down.   
He wonders for a split second, what it would be like, to be with a girl like Hana Lee. Someone so sophisticated and talented. But also so shy and refined. She’s probably the type of girl who would cook him breakfast, but ban him from the kitchen. Maxwell smiles at the thought. He thinks for a moment, about kissing Hana. His arms wrapped around her waist, her face so close to his. He closes his eyes for a split second, when the sound of her moving in the tub startles him. He jolts back up, quickly running out the door to get coffee.   
When he returns, he finds Hana laying in bed. Her back to the door. For a second he thinks she is sleeping, before she slowly rolls over, smiling softly at him.  
“I come with coffee” He jokes  
He sets the coffee cups on the nightstand and sits down on the edge of the bed.  
“Maxwell?” Hana whispers  
“Yes?” Maxwell responds  
“Would it be weird… if I asked you to lay with me?” Hana whispers, her eyes looking away from Maxwell  
“Of course not, scoot over” Maxwell says with a smile  
Hana slides over to the middle of the bed. Maxwell lays down next to her, holding his arm out for her. She leans into him, her head resting on his shoulder. She closes her eyes for a moment, while Maxwell slowly inhales the scent of her hair. Trying his best to not be obvious about it. Hana tilts her head towards Maxwell,  
“I’m so confused” she says weakly  
“About what?” Maxwell asks, confused  
“My life, Maxwell. What am I doing?” Hana says, looking into his eyes  
“Please don’t be sad, Hana you’re too smart and beautiful to be sad.” he says, unable to stop himself “I just, I think you are so amazing. Anyone would be lucky to be with you. Literally. You would be such a great wife and mother if you wanted.”  
“Thank you, that was really sweet” Hana says, her cheeks turning pink  
“Do you wanna talk about what happened?” Maxwell asks  
“No, its okay” Hana says  
“Oh.. good” Maxwell smiles, relief flooding his face  
“Wait, what do you mean good?” Hana says, sitting up  
“Hana, if you tell me about your night with her, you’re gonna make me..” he gazes into her brown eyes “Jealous”  
Hana’s hard, angry expression instantly softens. As tears slightly fill her eyes. She blinks them away. Maxwell is blushing too now, laying there, so vulnerable.  
“Maxwell…” Hana whispers  
Maxwell sits up, sliding one of his hands behind Hana’s neck. Slowly pulling her face to his, until their lips are touching. Maxwell kisses Hana so gently, as if she were made of porcelain. He pulls back for a second, looking her over. He wants to make sure he didn’t take it too far. She smiles at him, tugging him closer to her by his shirt. They both smile, as Maxwell leans back into her. He nudges her gently back onto the bed, rolling her onto her back. As he positions himself on top of her. His hand, trailing down her body, when she starts laughing. She nudges Maxwell off of her, still laughing, while Maxwell sits there blushing.   
“Maxwell, I am a lady” Hana giggles  
Maxwell lets out a breath of air and laughs a little too.  
“Well then, Lady Hana, how about I take you out?” Maxwell smiles  
“Let me change, okay?” Hana says, grabbing her bag and running into the bathroom.  
Maxwell runs a hand through his hair. He can’t believe he just made out with Hana Lee.   
Hana Lee.  
Kissed Maxwell.  
Maxwell blinks, the excitement building up in his chest. He hops off the bed, thrusting his fists into the air. He thinks for a second what Bertrand would think, Lady Hana Beaumont. He probably wouldn’t mind it and he’d probably think Hana isn’t as smart as she is, to be with Maxwell. But he doesn’t care. He’s so happy. He jumps back and forth on his toes, as Hana opens the bathroom door.  
“Good Lord” Maxwell says with a whistle  
Hana stands in the doorway. A light purple maxi dress flowing down her legs, covering her arms a light denim jacket. She put on a necklace and dangly earrings, her face almost fully covered in makeup. Her lips look so shiny.  
“Oh Maxwell, stop gawking.” Hana teases, lifting her purse out of her travel bag  
Maxwell smiles, holding the door open for Hana.   
“After you my lady”


End file.
